Homúnculos en la noche
by IceCreamHeartedAru
Summary: Drabble. Matthew tiene pesadillas, ¿serán sólo eso, o una premonición desastrosa? Mal Summary, lo sé. Apesto en esto, pero denle una oportunidad. ;w;


Ahí estaba Belarús, abrazando a su Iván. ¡**Su** Iván!

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Se suponía que él lo amaría por siempre. Le había prometido estar siempre con él. ¿Por qué le sostenía la mano a Belarús? ¿Por qué sonreía?

¿Por qué no lo veía?

¿Por qué **su** Iván no lo veía? Le dijo que estarían juntos siempre, hasta que el último aliento escapara de sus débiles pulmones, justo antes de que su hora llegara – situación que no legaría hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, contando con que eran naciones, y eran prácticamente inmortales–.

Belarús sólo lo miraba maliciosamente, sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Por qué esa tonta sonreía? Ella estaba obsesionada por casarse con su Iván. Ahora estaban juntos, ¿pero por qué aún lo miraba con esa perversidad, esa mirada que le dedicaba cada vez que él tomaba de la mano a Iván?

La chica lo siguió mirando, con esa sonrisa que el rubio no soportaba ver por un segundo más. Luego se acercó al muchacho de los ojos violeta, sin quitar su mirada 'vengadora' del más pequeño, que no sabía desde dónde los miraba. Tomó la amplia bufanda en sus manos, acercando el rostro del mayor; esa gran nación que inspiraba miedo en todos. En todos, menos en Canadá. Por un segundo, quitó la mirada del abrumado Matthew, para plantarle un beso a Iván, quien a su vez, sonreía, lleno de ternura.

Esa sonrisa que esbozaba durante un beso era **suya**, no de Belarús. ¿Por qué no veía lo que pasaba? ¿Qué le hizo a Belarús para que ella le hiciera eso?

Sintió sus piernas desfallecer, pero por más que temblaban, no terminaba de caer. No podía dejar de pensar en esa imagen, en esas dos personas tomadas de las manos, una de ellas, **su **persona especial. Las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, pero no terminaban de caer. No sabía qué estaba pasando, sólo sabía que quería morir, porque no imaginaba una vida sin Iván. **Su** Iván. Ese que le había dedicado las más cálidas sonrisas, con quien había compartido los abrazos más dulces del mundo. Con quien caminaba, entrelazando sus manos, mientras hablaban con sus demás naciones amigas, riendo y sólo siendo felices.

Sintió que el frío, que dejó de sentir al conocer a Iván, volvía a torturarlo de nuevo. A calar sus huesos, y a sembrar la desesperanza en su corazón, una vez más.

No podía dejar de sollozar, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía ser real…

De repente, sintió unos brazos a su alrededor. Despertó de súbito, viendo la silueta de Iván en la oscuridad, escuchando sus palabras de consuelo.

¿Qué había pasado?

Se sentó en la cama, aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Parecía que sí había sido una pesadilla: una especialmente horrenda.

– ¿Qué sucede, _Matvey_? – El mayor lo miraba con preocupación, mientras encendía la lámpara de la pequeña y sencilla mesita de luz que se encontraba a su lado. – ¿Te sientes bien?

La luz golpeó los ojos del menor, que los entrecerró, para ver si de verdad era Iván el que le hablaba.

– ¿Q-qué pasó? – preguntó, aún sollozando el rubio. Mejor cerciorarse de que, efectivamente había sido una mala jugada de su subconsciente.

– Estabas murmurando cosas, decías 'no', consecutivamente y llorabas mucho. Pensé que te dolía algo o que hablabas con_ Kumajiro_, pero creo que sigue en la otra habitación. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

A Matthew le costó volver a recordar todo el sueño de nuevo, pero, poco a poco, se lo relató al –todavía– preocupado Iván.

Tras unas suaves palabras de consuelo, Iván abrazó al menor, dándole un beso en la frente, y acurrucándolo contra su pecho, mientras acariciaba su espalda de manera protectora.

– Yo te amo, _Matvey_. Jamás me perderás, ¿_da_? – lo calmaba el mayor, tomando su rostro suavemente y limpiándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

El rubio aún hipaba, pero lo había ayudado mucho hablar con Iván: él siempre sabía qué decir, y lo amaba por eso.

Aún acurrucado, seguía pensando en aquél sueño. ¿Sería una premonición? ¿O era alguna señal de que debía tener cuidado con Belarús? Aunque pensándolo bien, esa última reflexión no estaba de más.

Lentamente, el más pequeño fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran, sin restringirlos. Mañana sería otro día y podría pensar mejor la causa de aquella extraña pesadilla.

– Yo también te amo, Iván. – Susurró, antes de quedarse plácidamente dormido.

El mayor esbozó una tierna sonrisa, mientras acariciaba los dorados cabellos del chico. Ese pequeño no tenía idea de que era su razón de vivir…

**«FIN»**

* * *

**Aquí viene Aru con un nuevo Drabble – es lo único que sé escribir *solloza* –. Bueno, para este Fic me basé en una pesadilla muy fea que tuve anoche, sobre mi novio y una compañera de clases – sí, soy el pequeño Matvey ;^; –, y mi 'Iván' también sabe qué decir SIEMPRE, y por eso lo amo y se lo dedico. u/u **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Sugerencias, críticas constructivas –y destructivas– en la caja de Reviews. C:**

**Nos estamos leyendo~. Aru, cambio y fuera. **


End file.
